Devils Point of View
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: I owned her body, her soul, her mind. She was mine even if it was only for a few seconds; I owned her. I had taken away her power, I was the strong one. This time, I was the master. Harris's point of view of the basement scene in Undercover. Heavy T


I own no one

A/N This is a little different side of Undercover, and it may be a bit... okay a hell of a lot of creepy, but it wouldn't leave me alone until I posted it. Enjoy

"What do we tell them?" one of my CO's asked as she worked out exactly how much overtime we would all be getting with me in the small office.

"Not a thing," I muttered, unable to take my eyes away from her as she sat down at the mess hall table.

She wasn't like the others, I had noticed. She was… obedient. Besides for that first day incident with Parker, she had listened to every word me and my CO's had said; like she knew what we went through all day dealing with these worthless bitches, and she wanted to make it easy on us.

When she got told go to sleep, she went to sleep, when she got told to go somewhere, she did it, she had not caused trouble, and had the smallest group of friends out of practically anyone here; her cell mate and Shawna, some whore who couldn't keep off her back.

It was disappointing, hoping that she would be defiant all the time so I had an excuse to take her down to the basement. I read her file, hard core drug user, arrested various times for various drug and prostitution charges over the years since she was fifteen, and someone I know who would be able to make me a lot of money. Not to mention I would be able to take the control away from her. She may have listened to me and the other CO's, but she demanded confidence and respect when she walked, and I couldn't wait to break that bitch of that.

I watched her for a moment more before I turned away. That was how you played it right for the new fish. Get them to trust you, act like their friend, and then fuck them like they've never been fucked before , in every sense imaginable. Take away their pride, their confidence, their everything. They would see I'm a man, and they're nothing but stupid, useless whores who needed what me and Parker did to them. They needed to be taken down a few blocks.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Parker walked in the mess hall. He turned and smirked at me as he went over to her, and I glowered at the lucky bastard. He was going to be able to get to her first.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, and I chuckled as she jerked away from him as he grabbed her arm. She was going to put up a fight.

That bitch Shawna or Shawnee or whatever the dumb whores name was stood up, followed by her roommate, then she followed their examples, as did the rest of the imates.

"Cell 15, request backup in the mess," I heard Parker demand over my radio.

I sigh as I turn on the alarm, hoping to god the riot would be small. I did NOT want to spend the next three days trying to get the crackheads and whores and junkies to calm down.

She yelled at him again, and I smiled as Parker reached out and grabbed her, forcing her around, and putting on the handcuffs as tight as they would go. She fought against him, but he was stronger then her, as if there were any surprises about that.

The other CO's in the small room were yelling out instructions over their radio, and I turned on the intercom.

"On the wall!" I shouted, and a few actually listened, surprisingly. "Everybody down! Now!"

I knew as captain, I was supposed to go out there and help restrain them, but the SWAT could handle it. I could, it's not like I was scared of any of those weak bitches, but they had on full body armor suits and shields, they would be better protected if one of them pulled out a weapon, but I could and have handled most of those filthy sluts.

Parker slammed her down on one of the tables, and I saw her struggle once more, but she didn't make any real move to get out of his grasp.

She turned towards the small room and I locked eyes with her, and I saw her silently mouth, 'help me!'

I gave her a curt, almost unrecognizable nod and she smiled faintly and turned away from me again.

I waited until it had grown silent and there was no chance of any one of them getting me when I walked out of there and up to Parker, already knowing the answer to my question.

"Who started this?" I asked him.

He yanked her up and I heard her groan in annoyance.

"This one, he spat, and she looked at me with a sort of calming look in her eyes.

"Looks like you're going to the hole," I said as I grabbed her by her handcuffs and started to lead her away.

"Thank you, captain," she muttered soft enough so that the other inmates didn't hear her.

I stayed silent as we left the mess hall, and so did she. I could feel her breathing began to go back to normal and I chuckled softly.

The little cunt had no idea what was in store for her.

We were both silent as I led her though several of the highways, and I looked down at her and could see the confusion in her eyes. The real hole was on the other side of the building, in the oppistie direction of where I was taking her.

I opened up the door to the basement and I could feel my heart racing as we neared the room where the bed was.

This was it, she was finally going to be broken, and I was the one who was going to be able to take it away from her; her strength, her power, her demand for respect. I was going to own her.

She looked around the tiny hallway in confusion; "the hole is over in C block," she said, and I could fel her breathing heightening again, "what are we doing down here?"

"Shut up," I growled, unable to hide the smirk when she realized I wasn't as nice as I had led her to believe.

"Captain," she said as she turned to me, "I'm sorry, I freaked because of the outbreak, I apologize."

"Oh we're way past apologies now. Now shut up, and do what you're told."

With a forceful jerk, I made her look forward, and I grinned at the look of realizartion on her face as she looked at the make shift bed in front of us; the bed where I was going to fuck her like she has never been fucked before.

"Don't," she whispered, her voice overflowing with fear before she turned to me, and I took a step closer to her.

"What do you want?" she asked, looking at me in complete terror.

I smirked as I stepped closer. "What every guy wants."

"What do you want," she repeated in a terrified whisper. "No, no, no, no, no," she muttered as she turned back to the bed.

I stroke her cheek and grab them both as I forced her to look back at me, her brown eyes wide with terror as she uttered 'no' several more times, as if that simple little word could stop me.

"And you're gonna give it to me," I said before I kissed her behind her ear, inhaling her scent, my teeth biting it so hard I thought I had drawn blood.

I pulled away from her and dragged her to the bed before throwing her on to it.

She let out a small cry of pain before she flipped over and I sat on top of her, smiling down at her as she struggled under me.

"Get off me!" she growled, "help! Help, help!" she yelled, and I chuckled in disbelief as I took of my radio and threw it to the ground.

We were in someplace with no cameras, and not a soul could hear us, yet she continued to cry out for help.

"Keep screaming," I said with a chuckle, "no one can hear you."

I get off of her just for a moment and she managed to get off of the bed.

She starts to run towards the exit, but I grab her by the arms and turn her back to me, grabbing her throat and pulling her close to me.

She fought against me, , and even I admit I had a hard time holding onto the bitch.

"You must like it rough," I growled as she continued to fight with me, turning me on even more then what I was already. "Yeah, you ought to watch me."

"Please don't!" she pleaded, and I could see the tears in her eyes.

"I'm gonna take my time with you," I promised, rubbing up against her, my face not even an inch away from hers, wanting nothing more then to press my lips against hers, but I wanted to hear her scream some more.

"Please don't! Please don'! " she cried, trying to pull away from my hold

"Oh, please don't, please," I mocked her as she continued her despicable plea.

"Please no! Please!"

I couldn't stand it anymore, I kissed her full on the lips, and she screamed inside my mouth, and th moment she opened hers, I stuck my tongue in, running it across her own, pulling her closer when she recoiled. She had to learn who was in charge here, who was the dominant one, who would win.

"Don't!" she pleaded, my lips still against hers. "Please don't!"

I finally let go of her, and she screamed once more. "Help!"

I threw her face down on the bed, and I smiled as I heard her let out a cry of pain.

I threw down my gun and holster before grabbing her by the arm and hoisting her up. "Come here," I growl, slipping my arms under hers.

"Help!" she screamed louder then before, kicking off the ground so hard that both feet left the floor. "Somebody! Help!"

I slammed her against the wall, and I was delighted when I heard a bone or two snap. "Shut up!" I demanded as I pinned her there, getting as close as I could to her ass, "shut up!"

"Help me!"

The bitch had commitment; I had to give her that.

I started moving fast, my cock rubbing into her so hard, I know she had to feel it.

"HELP!" she screamed louder than any other time. "HELP!"

I began to laugh at her pitiful attempt to get help. No one would help that stupid bitch, no one.

"Yeah, I love it," I said through my laughter, pushing into her even harder, letting out grunts as I yearned to actually be inside the little whore.

"HELP!" she screamed, even louder.

I let out a few more grunts as I shoved into her even more.

"HELP!"

I took a step back, both of our breathing labored. "Lets get you a little more comfortable, huh?"

I undo one of her handcuffs and went to undo the other one.

It happened before I even saw the ugly cunt move.

With a hell of a lot more strength then I had expected she elbowed me, hard, in the nose.

I took a step back, before I took another step closer to her, but she held me at bay before she hit me as hard as I had ever been hit before.

I landed on the bed and went to grab her but she had ran off before I could.

"You little bitch," I growl as I get off the bed, picking up my belt and night stick. "There's no way out."

I slowly walked off to where she had run off to, smiling. There was no way to get out of the basement from the direction she had run off to.

I chuckled as I began to walk down the hallway. She had given up more right than I expected, making this even more exciting. Most of the girls here just lie back and take it, some even offering; but not her. She had fought tooth and nail in the room, and I knew that when I finally overpowered her, the reward would be even sweeter.

I looked inside the first room with my flashlight, and I let out a small growl when I saw that she wasn't in there. I may have wanted the bitch to fight back, but I didn't want to spend a fucking hour looking for her!

I get my night stick out and bang it along a wire mesh door that when it wasn't unlocked held the generator, letting her know I was close.

"You wanna play games? Huh? Good, 'cause I know them all."

I shine my light in another room, running it over everything, and still nothing. This was gonna get old real quick!

"You got two choices. You come out now and make it up to me."

I spotted a pile of chairs to my left and I went over to it, seeing a shadow that might have been her.

I kicked it as hard as I could, hoping to hear her cry of pain, a shout of surprise, but nothing.

"Or I can tell them you tried to escape."

I saw a large wooden cart with straw on it, just big enough for a bitch like her to hide in.

I smirked as I got nearer to it, looking the other way in case she was watching, making sure she would be surprised when I reached her. "And I had to use necessary force. And you wound up dead!"

With as much force as I could, I hit the cart, smashing it to pieces, but nothing. No scream of pain, no cry of surprise.

"Fuck!" I snarl as I throw some of the hay from the cart, making sure she wasn't in there, but nothing.

"Where are you, you little bitch!" growl loudly as I make my way up the hall, becoming angrier with every step. I wanted that whore, and I wanted her NOW!

Didn't she realize that I was in charge? That there was no way she was gonna make it out of her alive or without fucking me, and I was hoping so much for the latter option.

"The longer I wait, the harder it's gonna be!" I snarl as I turn the corner, hitting another stack of chairs, sending them crashing to the floor, but she wasn't there either! Where the hell was she?

"You wanna play hide and seek? Huh?" I yell, no longer thinking this was funny as I shined my light at one of the pieces of wood, and I swear I saw a flash of something move behind it, but she wasn't in front of it.

I sigh heavily before I make my way around the corner into another room. "Okay. But when I find you, you're it," I growl lowly.

I turn the corner and kick over a stack of boxes and I see her cowering in one of the corners.

"Hello," I tell her as I shine my light at her, unable to hide the smile as she hung her head. "Guess whose ass is mine now?"

She looked back up at me and then nodded as she stood up, her hands raised. "Okay. Okay, you win. You win."

I chuckle as she finally begins to succumb to me; she finally realizes who the strong one is, and who the weak one is. She realizes that I won, and she lost dearly.

"That's more like it. Come here," I tell her with a jerk of my head, still keeping my light trained on her.

There's something different about her now though; she doesn't look terrified, or frightened; but she has that confidence again, that demand for respect.

"Easy," she says, a plea not to hurt her too bad as she walks over to me, her hands still raised in surrender.

"Don't worry," I tell her, referring back to my method of getting them to trust me before taking it away again.

She gets closer to me before I let her have it.

I hit her as hard as I could in her stomach, and I smile as she cried out in pain and doubles over, holding her stomach, letting her know just how it felt when she hit me, reminding her that I never wanted to see that look on her face again, that she had no right to ask me anything!

I hit her again in the back of the knees and saw her drop like a fly, her legs twitching in pain.

"And that's," I said with a smirk as I walk over to her as she manages to climb up on her elbows. "To let you know who's in charge."

Once again, the bitch moved faster than I expected.

With a loud grunt, she elbowed me right in-between my legs, and I fall on the floor even faster than her.

I grab myself and try to ignore the massive pain that almost made me want to puke. That little bitch! Even now she was still trying to fight back with me! Oh Christ, will this pain ever fucking stop!

I hear her shout something, banging on the door, trying in vain to open it.

I took a deep breath and force myself to get up, knowing that if I was down even a second longer, she would run off, and the hunt would be on again.

I storm over to her, and I hear her scream for help once more before she turns back to me, and I am delighted to see the look of complete and absolute terror in her tear filled eyes.

With as much force as I could, I hit her in the face, dropping her to the floor once more.

"No," she whimpered as I grabbed her arm with the cuffs still attached and bring it to the door.

"Don't!" she screamed as she tried to push me away, but I fought against her; the only way I was going to get to have the bitch was if she was locked up.

"No, nooo!" she shrieked, still struggling to get me to let her go, to push me away with the arm I didn't have a hold of, but she couldn't.

"Shut up!" I growl at her as I cuff her to the door, my heart racing once more.

She was finally going to be mine.

"NOOO!" she screamed as I locked the cuff to the bar, giving her not a single chance to escape.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" she cried, pulling on the cuffs so hard she drew blood, letting out several sobs.

I stepped back, taking deep breaths, smirking down at her.

She was all mine. She was supposed to be in the hole, so no one would even be bothering to look for her. We could stay down here for hours, me fucking her harder and more intense then she's ever experienced. I would make the bitch do everything under the sun for me, I would make sure that when she left this room, she knew she was my property.

I smirk down at her as I grab the front of my zipper, knowing that having her suck me would be more humiliating to her then actually screwing her, because it would be her ass that would be doing it to me.

"You bite me," I tell her unzipping my jeans. "And you're dead!"

She whimpered and closed her eyes tight, turning away from me.

With a grunt, I pull down my boxers and pull out my cock, and I start stroking it, picturing her beautiful lips wrapped around me, her tongue moving up and down my dick, my hands holding her there, giving her no chance to escape.

She started sobbing as she watched me, sounding like a whipped dog as I turned myself on, my now hard dick just an inch away from her mouth.

She turned away again, her mouth firmly shut. I smile at her once more before I grab her head and force her towards me again.

"No!"

"Shut up!"

"Nooo!" she screamed before shutting her mouth.

I thrust my hips forward, running my dick across her lips, and she let out a muffled scream, but still refused to open her mouth as she turned away, and I run it across her cheek.

I force her head back towards me and squeezed her cheeks so painfully hard that she is forced to open them, and I thrust myself inside her mouth.

She jerks her head away from me again, and she let out even more sobs.

I heard something in the back of my mind, but I ignored it, my only thought being on how damn good this bitches mouth felt.

"Let her go now!" a voice shouted at me.

I whipped around and glowered at the new CO that had just been transferred to Sealview.

"Get the hell out of here!" I order him. I was this close to having her, and no one CO was going to stop me!"

He started running towards me, and I stared at the gold badge he had in his hand in wonder. That wasn't a CO badge; that was a detective badge. Why the hell did this CO have it?

"Police, move away from her! Move away!" he yelled, running towards me, his night stick out.

"She's trying to escape!" I told him, my hard on disappearing.

He reached me and held his stick to my throat.

"And you had to drop your pants to stop her?" he spat, looking at me like I was the scum of the earth.

I shrug then look down at her who looked completely and utterly shocked at this CO's entrence.

With a tiny gasp of pain, she stood up, tears still running down her face. "Lowell Harris; you're under arrest for raping Ashley Tyler."

HOLD THE FUCKING PHONE! What did that cunt just fucking say to me?

"And the attempted murder of a police officer!" Johnson spat.

Shit! God fucking damn it!

"You're a cop?" I ask, making sure my suspensions were confirmed.

She nodded. "Who's the bitch now?"

I bow my head for a moment before looking back up at this cop who was looking at me in that same damn look that I knew if he had waited even a minute, I would have wiped off her face forever.

But it didn't matter if I didn't get to go all the way, I had done something to her that no man had probably ever done to her, I had owned her body, her soul, her mind… she was mine even if were only for a few seconds; I owned her. I had taken away her power, I was the strong one.

This time, I was the master.

Please Review; and there are either going to be two more chapters or five, depending on if I want Olivia's POV in the same story.


End file.
